Taking Care Of You
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Olivia is sick and Elliott takes care of her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do now own Law & Order: SVU or any of its characters. They all belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.**

* * *

Olivia's POV

I was sitting at my desk staring at the case file when my head started to hurt, which made it hard to concentrate on the file. I groaned, silently enough that hopefully no one else would hear. I didn't need them worry about me. I was up pretty late last night with one and it went away after a while. So I'll just have to hope and assume it will be the same case today.

"Liv?"

I looked to my left and forced a smile when I saw Elliott.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." I reassure him. I didn't need him worrying about me and I knew if Elliott had any sort of clue that wasn't feeling all that great, he would worry and try to convince me that I either needed to go home or see a doctor; none of which I wanted to do. I would fine with time.

This headache would probably be gone after an hour just like before.

But it didn't.

Even after three hours and me taking painkillers, it didn't fade. I started to feel worse, with exhaustion being added to pain I was feeling, only more so. It hurt to move and to breathe. So I kept myself sitting down in the same position for the most part, trying to avoid feeling as much pain as I possibly could.

This had to go away eventually and I could handle it until it does.

Eventually I got lost in thought while trying to piece together this file. I couldn't keep thinking straight. I then glanced at the clock after being snapped awake by Elliott, whom was putting his jacket on. It was now only a couple minutes passed one.

"Liv, I'm gonna grab some lunch. Wanna join me?" Elliott asks. The thought of food and eating it made me feel nauseous. Not to mention, I did not want to move.

"No, I'm not hungry." I tell him. I had something earlier and right now, I don't think I'll be eating anything else until this goes away.

"Come on, Liv, you haven't had a thing all day." Elliott insists, but I shook my head and and then winced as I felt a wave of pain. I shut my eyes for a couple of seconds before it subsided. I hope Elliott didn't notice, but as I turned back to face him I knew he had.

"Liv, are you okay?" He asks as he places his hand on my shoulder. "You're hot."

"Elliott, stop flirting." Munch chimes in and I smiled a bit.

"I don't mean like that." Elliott shakes his head at Munch but then he turns back to me with a look of obvious concern on his face.

"El, I'm fine. I just have a headache." I try to reassure him, but it seemed Elliott wasn't really buying it. Then before I could say another word, he placed his hand on my forehead.

"You feel a bit warm."

"What are you a doctor now?"

"Maybe you should go home."

"El, I am fine. I am not going home. I am working on a case and I am not going home until I do." I say. I wasn't going anywhere and I certainly didn't need Elliott or any one else worrying about me.

Elliott went to lunch and left me alone to work. I tried my hardest to concentrate on my work, but then I'd get distracted and get lost into thought about something else or I'd be hit with another wave of pain. When Elliott came back to precinct after lunch was when I was hit with another wave; but instead of pain, I felt nauseous. I sat there still, hoping it would pass, but then quickly I knew it wasn't going to pass in the way I was hoping. I got up and once I got out of the sight of Munch, Elliott, and Fin, I quickly went into the women's restroom. I made it just in time before I started to vomit.

When I finished, I went back to my seat like nothing had happen. But based on the looks I had received when I returned, I realized they knew something was going on. But I shook it off, as I continued to convince myself nothing was wrong and whatever I was feeling now was going to go away soon enough.

"Olivia." I look up at Cragen when I heard him call my name. He motioned for me to come into his office and I nodded. I slowly made my way into his office and though I was in pain, I didn't let that show.

When I got inside his office, I looked and saw Elliott standing by the doorway with his arms crossing, leaning against the doorframe.

"Olivia, you should go home." Cragen says.

"Captain, I'm fine. I should stay here and work on the case until we find the bastard that raped that little girl." I say before giving Elliott a short glare. I knew he must have said something.

"We can manage without you. We have other detectives." Cragen tells me.

"I don't know what he said, but I am fine." I said, but I knew at this point that was a lie and I almost wanted to stay it back as I kept feeling worse and worse with every minute.

"Liv, you just threw up in the bathroom." Elliott says and I glared at him.

"What did you follow me into the bathroom?" I ask.

"No, but a woman that was in there told me someone was and I just pieced it together." Elliott says with a smirk. I rolled my eyes before turning back to Cragen, annoyed at my partner. I did feel terrible and with every minute I was beginning to feel worse and worse. But I could handle myself. I didn't need to go home. I wasn't some weak girl. This was nothing. I could handle myself and be okay until we caught this guy.

"Go home and rest. Take a couple days until you feel better." Cragen tells me.

"Captain—"

"This is not up for discussion." Cragen says before sitting down at his desk and taking a bite of a twizzler. I sighed before slowly exiting his office. I grab my jacket from my desk and start to leave.

"I told you I was fine, Elliott." I say, when I notice Elliott was following me out.

"I don't consider vomiting a sign of being fine, Liv. You're either sick or drunk and since I know you wouldn't drink on the job, you've got to be sick." Elliott says.

"I'm not sick." I said, weakly as I suddenly started to feel a wave of exhaustion. I almost felt like I could fall over and I might have if Elliott hadn't put an arm around me that second.

"I beg to differ." Elliott says. "Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

Elliott drove me to my apartment and helped me inside. Though by then, I could have gotten inside without him thinking he needed to support me up the stairs and over to my couch. I then put my bag down on the floor and laid down on the arm rest.

I look over when Elliott sat on the couch next to me. I shut my eyes when I felt his hand being placed on my forehead.

"Liv, you're burning up." Elliott says and before getting up. He came back a minute later and sat down next to me again. I looked over and saw him with the thermometer I kept in my bathroom, in his hand.

"El—"

"Open up, Liv."

"No, El, I'm—"

"Just do it." He said in a tone that said he wasn't taking 'no' for an answer, so I opened my mouth enough so he put it in. I laid there in silence until it beeped and Elliott removed it to see what my temperature was.

This felt humiliating.

"101.2." Elliott says and I sighed. "Yeah, Liv, you're fine" I glare at Elliott in response to his sarcasm before attempting to shut my eyes again.

"Shut up." I groaned. "I just want to sleep."

Maybe I would feel better if I got some sleep. Yeah, I'd probably feel better when I woke up.

"Alright, let get you to bed." Elliott says, standing up, but I don't move. I don't make any effort to move. I was too exhausted to get up and go to bed.

"Too tired to get up."

"And you wanted to stay at work?" Elliott questions.

"Shut up you ass." I replied, sleepily. I open my eyes when I felt myself being moved. I scanned my surroundings and saw that Elliott had picked me up. What the hell is he doing? "What the hell, El?"

"You said you were tired, so I'm carrying you to bed." He tells me.

It was weird. It felt weird, but I didn't argue. I just shut my eyes and let Elliott carry me into my bedroom and place me down on my bed, covering me with my sheets. I was too tired to protest, plus the bed sounded more comfortable than that couch.

"Get some rest, Liv."

* * *

 **A/N: Would you guys like another part to this? Let me know! Please don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order: Special Victims Unit, or any of its characters. They all belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.**

* * *

Olivia's POV

I woke up and began to cough. After I had finished the fit, I sniffled.

I felt horrible.

I felt worse than yesterday. Not only was I sore everywhere, but now my head was throbbing, my throat was sore from the coughing, and I felt so cold. I glanced at the clock and it was past eleven the next day. I sighed. I felt like I hadn't slept in days, but yet I had slept for more than 12 hours.

I slowly sat up and got out of bed. I stood there, putting my hand against the wall to hold myself up until I knew I would be able to walk. I went over to the chair in the corner of bedroom to grab the throw blanket that was on it. I wrapped it around me and slowly made my way into the kitchen.

I glance up and then stare at the brown paper bags that were sitting on my counter. I knew that I hadn't gone shopping. I walked over to the counter and was about to look in the bags when I heard a noise. I grabbed my gun off the counter and then pointed in the direction of the next room as a man came out.

 _Elliott?_

"I see you woke up." Elliott says putting his hands up. I put the gun down and wrap the blanket tightly around me.

"Sorry, I thought—"

"That someone had broke in? And first they bought you groceries?" Elliott questions and I glared at him.

"Shut up, I feel terrible." I say, not being able to think of anything else to say.

"Yes, I know that, which is why I did the shopping for you." Elliott replies as I go through the bags, but stopped as I began to cough.

"You didn't have to." I say after clearing my throat.

"Actually I did. The only thing you had in here was salt, ketchup, and a pickle." Elliott says. I guess I did have to go shopping and at the moment, the thought of going anywhere—well that just was something I did not want to do right now.

I sat down on the couch as I began to cough.

"I'll make you some tea." Elliott says.

"You don't have to." I told him. I knew this was around the time Elliott and I would usually grab some lunch, but I didn't want him to waste his lunch hour here. I could take care of myself. I would be fine; I always am. "You don't have to stay. I'll be fine, El."

"You're not fine, Liv. You're sick."

But that didn't mean I needed someone to take care of me. I didn't need it when I was a little kid, so I wouldn't need it now. I could take care of myself. All I needed was to take an advil and sleep.

"Don't you have to get back to work?" I ask.

"I asked Cragen for a few days. I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm not a child. I can take care of myself."

"Well I'm not going anywhere, so you better get used to me being here." Elliott tells me. I sighed but I didn't argue. I had another short coughing fit before looking back up at Elliott.

"I'll take that tea now." I say with my voice cracking.

"Oh now you want it?"

"You offered." I pointed out and then he went back to making the cup. I laid down on the couch while every five minutes or so I'd go into a coughing fit. Elliott sits down next to me about ten minutes later and hands me the cup of hot tea. I sit up and take it from him and slowly drink it. After I finished it, I put it down on the coffee table.

"Thanks El." I say as start to shiver a bit.

"You cold?" He asks and I nodded.

"There's more blankets in the closet." I say as I attempt to sit up to go get it, but I feel Elliott put his hand on my shoulder, gently pushing me to lay back.

"I'll get it." Elliott says and gets up before I could protest. I huffed. Why was he treated me I was helpless and weak? I was capable of taking care of myself. It's just a cold.

"I can do things for myself, El." I say.

"The only thing you should have to do is rest." He replies after wrapping the blanket around me. He then hands me a pill which I took with the remainder of my tea.

I turned on the TV for a little bit, hoping to distract myself until the medicine started to work; I felt so sore. Then about half through a _Friends_ episode, my head started throbbing. I put two fingers against my temple and let out a groan.

"Liv?"

"I'm fine." I told Elliott.

"Does your head hurt?"

I nodded, which only made it pound more.

"Yeah." I said.

"Come here. Let me rub your head." Elliott says, while motioning for me to come over. I almost laughed. Instead, I just shot him a strange look. Why did he want to do that? And why would that help? I seriously doubt that him doing that would stop my headache.

"No."

"Why not?" Elliott asks.

"I don't think it will help."

"Humor me." Elliott says and I sigh. Well, how could I say 'no' to that? I guess it couldn't hurt to just _humor_ him. I'd let him do it for a minute and then I could go get an ice pack to help relieve the pain until the medicine starts to work.

"Fine. Just for a minute."

"Come here and lay down." Elliott tells me and move over closer to him. I lay my head on his lap and pull the blankets up closer so I'm still covered. I felt Elliott start off by rubbing my head in a massaging manner; he ran his fingers up my forehead. I had to admit, it did feel nice. Then eventually, while doing that with one hand, he started to use the other to stroke my hair, by running his fingers through it; that felt really nice. I shut my eyes for a moment and grinned, feeling relaxed; I wasn't even thinking about the pain I had been in.

"Want me to stop?" Elliott asks after a minute had passed.

"No." I said. I didn't want it to stop.

"I knew you'd like this." Elliott chuckles.

"Uh huh." I said. This felt really good. I guess I'm glad Elliott made me _humor_ him.

"This brings back memories." I hear him say.

"What?" I ask.

"I remember when I was sick my mom used to do this." Elliott explains. "I'm sure your mom did something like that, right?"

"No." I said.

"C'mon, Liv. I'm sure, at least once, she probably did something along those lines when you were sick as a kid. Could have been something like rubbing. your back or something." Elliott says, pushing to hear something about my mother comforting me while I was sick as a kid; but that would be some story. It wouldn't be true.

"No. The only thing she'd do is let me stay home from school. Then she'd lock me in my room while she went out to a bar." I said, though, at the time, I was too relaxed and exhausted to even realize what I had admitted to Elliott. But it was the truth.

My mom was never the comforting type. I always took care of myself when I was sick.

But I will admit, maybe letting someone else take care of me isn't bad at all.

* * *

 **A/N: The idea with Elliott rubbing Olivia's head popped into my head and I had to write it in as it was too adorable not to. I think I might keep this story going for a little while. Also, Kathy and Elliott are divorced in this story, in case you were wondering ;) Let me know if there is anything you want to see or if you have any ideas for this. I might just use them. Please don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order: Special Victims Unit, or any of its characters. They all belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.**

 **Thanks to Kmksmommy, Guest 1, iHATEamarorollins, Guest 2, & Tif S for reviewing! They made me happy and I loved the ideas some of you suggested. **

* * *

Olivia's POV

 _I was nine years old._

 _I had woken up in the middle of the night, freezing. I felt like I did when I had to stand outside for the school business in the cold winter when it could be in the negatives. I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered. I brought my sheets around me, but I couldn't get warm._

 _Then I started to couch. I couldn't breathe out of my nose as it was plugged up. Plus, my throat was sore from the coughing I had done._

 _I slid out of bed and slowly went down the hallway to my mother's bedroom. I was going to knock, but I stopped myself. I remember once I had knocked and she got really mad. Instead, I slowly turn the nob and opened the door before slowly releasing it from my hand. I slowly approached the bed where my mom was asleep. I placed my hand gently on her shoulder and shook her._

 _"Mom." I said in a slight whisper as I shook her once. Then again two more times until she woke up; with a scream escaping her throat._

 _"What the he—"_

 _I flinched at the volume and tone of her voice. I was afraid she would hurt me._

 _"Mom—"_

 _"Olivia, it is three in the morning. What the hell are you doing up!?" She asked, her voice sounded angry. It made me afraid so I took a step back, looking down at the carpet._

 _"I—"_

 _"You better have a good reason for this or I swear—"_

 _"I don't feel good, mommy." I told her, as I stood there shaking, not just from my fever, but because I was still scared that she might be angry with me; she always hurt me when she got angry._

 _I shut my eyes for a moment at feeling her hand on my forehead, but then I really didn't feel so good; I felt weird. But before I could do or say anything. I threw up onto her floor._

 _"You little bitch!" She screamed before she slapped me hard across the face. I fell onto the floor and then she started to kick me. "Look at what you did!" She screamed as she continued to hurt me._

 _"I'm sorry mommy. I d-didn't mean it."_

 _"Shut up!" She screamed and I curled up into a ball on the floor as the hits kept coming. "All you do is make messes! You never mean it, do you?! All you do is make mistakes because you are one!"_

 _All I could do was lay there on the floor crying as she continued to hurt me; as if I hadn't already been feeling bad enough._

* * *

I shot up awake and started to hyperventilate.

"Liv? Liv, it's okay." I flinched out of reflex, but then relaxed, realizing that it was only Elliott. I wasn't there with _her_. I was here in my apartment with Elliott. I had been laying down while he rubbed my head and I must have fallen asleep.

"You're okay. It was just a bad dream." Elliott tells me as I slowly laid back down.

Bad dream? No, it was a bad memory. I remembered that night. It had been the first time I could remember ever being sick. I had woken her up, thinking she would do something to help me feel better, but I should have known better. And then I made a mess, pissing her off more. I don't remember how long she beat me for. I just remember laying there on the floor next to my vomit as she beat me. All I could do is cry, unable to stop it.

I had a grip on the blankets as I thought about that night. I was tense. But I started to relax at the feeling of Elliott stroking my hair again. I shut my eyes and relaxed into the comforting feeling of Elliott's fingers running across my head and through my hair. It was hard to explain, but it just felt really nice.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elliott asks and I quickly shook my head. He didn't need to hear all about my problems. It was enough he was staying here to take care of me. Plus there wasn't anything he could do about it. It happened and it's over.

Then a moment later, I felt Elliott get up.

"Don't go." I said, looking at up at him.

"I'll be back, don't worry." Elliott chuckled and I looked away as he left the room. I shouldn't have said that. That was a stupid thing to say.

 _You're a grown woman, Olivia. Stop acting like a child. He shouldn't be forced into taking care of you._

My knees are brought up against my chest as I grip the end of the blankets. I shut my eyes and tried not to cry. It was true, I shouldn't be forcing Elliott to stay. I may not have said so, but I had to have given off a sign of some sort which is why he feels like he has to stay. I should be able to take care of myself. I have my whole life. What's so different now?

I felt a few tears roll down my face.

I like being taken care of. It's not right but it feels so nice.

I guess that makes me _weak_.

* * *

Elliott's POV

I had to use the restroom, so I got up to do that. I'm sure Olivia won't mind. I then grab a couple things from the bathroom. While I'm here, I might as well check to see if her fever has gone down. It would save her to the trouble of worrying about calling a doctor. I think her fever might have gone down a little from how it felt when I touched her head, but I wanted to make sure.

I set that down in her bedroom. I'm sure she would feel better if she was in her bed resting, instead of that couch; I know I'd feel better.

I walked back into the living room where Olivia was, but frowned at the sight in front of me. Was she crying? Why? What happened? I walked over and kneeled in front of her.

"Liv, what's wrong?" I ask.

She shook her head before wiping a few tears away, not that it did much good as they were quickly replaced by a couple more that fell.

"N-Nothing. I just—don't feel good." Olivia claims. I knew that she didn't feel well, but I knew there was something more to it than that; but I didn't know what.

But I also knew she wouldn't tell me.

"Let's get you to bed." I say, not sure what else to do. I carried Olivia to her bedroom and sat on the bed next to her. I brought my partner, whom was still crying, into my arms and held her.

Why was Olivia so upset?

Did I do or say something wrong?

I wanted to ask, but I knew Olivia all too well; I knew she wouldn't tell me.

"Shhhh, it's okay." I soothed, trying the best I could to comfort her. It would be easier if I knew what was wrong, but I knew I was just going to have to try and figure it out myself.

"You don't have to stay." Olivia says.

"I know, but I want to."

"No you don't." Olivia insists and I almost laugh. I think I would know what I do and don't want to do.

"What am I going to do, Liv? Go home to my empty apartment and watch the news? I'd rather stay here and take care of you." I tell her as I run my hand through her hair. After a while, she didn't feel as tense and she had stopped crying. I still thought that was rather odd.

"Liv, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are you PMSing too?" I ask with a smile, hoping it'll cheer her up. She punches me before the two of us started to laugh, but then she started to cough, which didn't sound too good.

"Shut up, I feel terrible." Olivia says, her voice sounding very hoarse.

"Let's see if you're feeling any better." I say as I pick up the thermometer.

"I could easily tell you the answer." Olivia comments before taking it and putting it in her mouth. I took it from her after hearing the beep. Her temperature hadn't changed much at all since this morning

"Does your throat hurt?" I ask, but I knew the answer.

"No, I'm just talking like this for the fun of it." Olivia answers with sarcasm; at least she still had her sense of humor.

"I meant how much."

"Twelve."

"Let me see."

"What are you a doctor now?" Olivia asks, clearly wanting to say 'no'.

"I'd prefer to call it 'nurse', but whatever you prefer. I am taking care of you after all." I replied.

"That was your choice."

"C'mon, let me see."

"No. Just let me rest, El." Olivia says weakly and I nodded. I pulled her gently back into my arms. I rubbed her head to help her relax and she fell asleep pretty quickly; at least there was something I was doing that was helping. I laid there with a sleeping Olivia in my arms and closed my eyes; it wouldn't hurt if I took a short nap, right?

* * *

I was, not too long later, snapped awake at the sound of Olivia coughing. I stroked her hair. I noticed that the fits seemed to be lasting longer and longer. I don't know if it was just my imagination, but it seemed they sounded worse and worse.

I placed my hand on Olivia's forehead and she felt really warm now; was her fever getting worse?

"Maybe we should have someone come and take a look at you." I suggested, only to receive a quick shake of the head from her.

"N-No. I'll be okay." Olivia says before breaking into another coughing fit. "It's just a c-cough."

Then Olivia put her hand against her neck as if she were choking.

"Liv?"

She continued to cough. Was she having trouble breathing? But then she stopped.

"I'm o-okay." She claimed. I noticed she seemed to be in more pain than before and on top of that, it looked like the coughing was getting worse and seemed to be choking a bit on the last one.

"No, you're not."

"El—"

She couldn't finish before she started to choking again.

"We need to get you checked out." I say and she couldn't even get the chance to protest as the fit continued. I picked her up and took her to the car.

I had this feeling something was wrong.

* * *

 **A/N: So there was a flashback and it looks like Olivia is getting worse. What do you think is wrong? Please don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order: Special Victims Unit, or any of its characters. They all belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.**

 **Thanks to _Robin0203, iHATEamarorollins, spacekitten2700, and Tif S_ for reviewing! They make me happy! Also, if you haven't I'd love if you could check out my other stories and One-Shots :)**

* * *

Olivia's POV

It was just a coughing fit. I've had a bunch of them throughout the course of the days. But this one, it felt more violent as it made my throat burn and it almost felt like I was choking. But soon it passed. Then went into another and that's when Elliott decided I needed to see a doctor.

"No—" I didn't get to argue before I started to cough violently again. As I was doing so, Elliott picked me up and then before I knew it, he was driving.

"El, I don't need to see a doctor." I said, weakly. My throat felt like it was on fire, but just because I had a sore throat didn't mean I had to see a doctor. This is probably only a case of the flu.

"Liv, you were having trouble breathing." Elliott says, but he was wrong. The coughing isn't getting better, but I can breathe fine—well as much as I could be with my congestion.

"No, I wasn't. It's just a bad cough." I tell him.

"It seemed like more than that, Liv."

"Elliott. I'm okay. Just turn the car around and we can go back to my apartment." I say, hoping that I could convince him. I felt bad enough; going to see a doctor will just add on to how horrible I felt.

"Well, let's go get you checked out anyways. It won't hurt to make sure." Elliott says and I sighed, putting my forehead up against the car window as we turned around the corner. I knew Elliott would take me to closest hospital, which was only ten minutes away. I shut my eyes, wishing Elliott would just take me back to the apartment. My partner may know a lot of things about me, but there was some things he doesn't know.

How much I hate doctors is one of those things.

The drive was quicker than I had expected; which made me feel worse. I looked out the window at the hospital building and tried not to think of all the memories I had coming here. Not just for coming to see victims, but also when I was a child; I had a lot of _accidents_ when I was young, as my mother would say.

"Can you walk?" Elliott asks before getting out of the car. He then goes over to my side and opens the door when I don't get out. Once he does, I start to cough. "Okay, just put your arm around me." Elliott says as he moves to help me as I continued to cough. I continued to do so even after the fit had finished. I didn't argue as Elliott carried me inside. I held onto him. Not just because I didn't want him to drop me, but because he made me feel safe here.

This was the last place I wanted to be alone.

I didn't listen to what Elliott had said to the nurses, but then quickly, I was being placed onto a gurney. I lost hold of Elliott for a moment, before he grabbed onto my hand. I let a small smile show; maybe this time I'd be okay here.

They brought me into a room and soon a doctor came in.

"Hello Olivia."

I felt chills run down my spine and slowly looked up; I knew that voice. I knew it all too well.

I felt myself becoming sick at looking upon the older doctor's face.

I guess I was wrong.

I wouldn't be okay.

* * *

 _I was ten years old when my mother started to date this man. He was tall, 35 years old, had dark hair, and is a doctor whom works at Mercy Hospital. He had met my mother after taking one of her classes, but more recently she had met him while going in for—something. I couldn't remember exactly what. A physical maybe?_

 _It didn't matter what she went in for, but she came out with that man._

 _One night she had brought him home. I was supposed to be at a sleepover that night, but I felt sick—rather home sick as the girls whom had invited me only did it because her mother asked her to. So I didn't want to stay. I went home and when I got there, I saw those two having sex on the couch._

 _"Mom?" I said, which startled the both of them._

 _"You have a kid?" He asked her as he moved off her. She buttoned her top as he got up and made his way into the kitchen, probably for a beer._

 _"Who is he?" I asked._

 _"What the hell are you doing here, Olivia?" My mother asked, sounding angry. I knew she must have had something to drink. I had caught on by then the pattern. She would get angry and beat me only when she had a couple drinks; which was most of my childhood._

 _"I came home—" I was unable to finish. I fell to floor as she slapped me across the face. I looked up at her and held my face to my cheek, tears filling my eyes; I knew a beating was coming._

 _"Mommy—"_

 _She started to kick me._

 _"WHY DO YOU RUIN EVERYTHING YOU LITTLE BITCH!?" She screamed as she kicked me. I barely remembered anything after that as it all became a painful blur. She probably yelled something more about how I ruined her life. She never stopped telling me that my entire life._

 _The next knew I remember was waking up, seeing bright lights as I was put down onto a bed. I looked up and saw the man whom had been on top of my mother._

 _I tried to sit up, but felt a sharp pain in my chest. I cried out in pain as he stood over me._

 _"Let's see what's wrong with you." He said._

 _"Where's my mom?" I asked._

 _"She's at home. I told her I'd check you out." He told me and I felt scared, looking around at the unfamiliar environment with people I didn't know around me. He had been familiar, but at the time, I didn't even know his name. He was just the face of the man who had been having sex with my mother._

 _"I want my mom."_

 _"Just be quiet and hold still." He said._

 _"But—" I then cried out as he pushed down on my chest._

 _"Stop!" I yelled, but then he did it again._

 _"Why did you do that?" I cried once the pain eventually subsided._

 _"You weren't listening. If you listen, I won't have to hurt you." He said and at the moment was when I really wanted my mom. Though, I knew she wasn't coming. Even if she had been there, she was drunk; when she was drunk, she wasn't any kind of mother._

 _"Why does i-it hurt?" I asked as a tear rolled down my face._

 _"It'd hard to explain. You won't understand." He tells me. Soon after I heard him mention to the other woman in the room that I had cracked ribs. He didn't hear him say anything else before he tried to stick an IV needle into me._

 _"Stop!" I screamed._

 _I probably would have reacted better if I had been told what they were doing and why, but they didn't._

 _"Olivia, you need to hold still."_

 _"No! I want mommy!"_

 _"Hold her down." I heard him say and then quickly, the woman that had been there, followed by another man who had entered the room were holding me down. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I cried and begged them to stop. But they wouldn't. I got poked three times before he actually got the needle into a vein._ _I just wanted to know what they were doing and why. I didn't understand why they were trying to hurt me._

 _But apparently I had been a bad girl._

 _I told my mom when I got home in the morning when she was hungover. She said she didn't believe me, at first. But then she told me I probably deserved it._

 _That's when I learned his name; Alex Howell._

 _That's also when I had become terrified of doctors._

* * *

I knew that voice as soon as heard it. I knew that face as soon as I saw it.

It was that bastard, Howell. The one that had screwed my mother and then traumatized me, a scared, hurt ten year old by holding me down and putting me through more pain as he proceeded to _help me_. Because of that bastard, for the longest time, I didn't see any doctors.

To this day, I got anxious when they touch me.

All I could think about was him.

"So let's see—" He tried to say as he walked closer to me. I moved farther away from him; as far as I could get.

"No." I said.

"This won't take long." He said, trying to reach over towards me and I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." I said. He made a movement to touch me again and I kicked him away. I coughed into my shirt as he stared at me and then Elliott. I guess he was shocked, he wasn't able to control me like when I was ten.

"Get away from me!" I screamed, which was already painful enough for me to do. I didn't want him anywhere near me ever again.

A nurse came in and removed him. I laid there on that bed, trembling. I thought—and hoped—I would never see that man again. I began to cry. I couldn't even look at Elliott. I didn't even want to think about what he might be thinking about that outburst. Sure, I could have tried to keep it together. Maybe he had changed, but I knew that there was a slight chance of that even if he still works here after all those years.

I just couldn't bare the thought of him being anywhere near him.

* * *

Elliott's POV

"Liv, what—" I struggled to find the right words. I didn't understand what that was about. Why did that man upset Olivia so much? "Do you know that guy?" I figured I better start off with an easier question.

Olivia nods.

"Who is he? How do you know him?"

"His name is Alex Howell. He dated my mother when I was ten."

"Did something—"

"My mother was drunk. I came home when I wasn't supposed to. She kicked me a bit, which cracked me ribs. He brought me here. He—he had p-people hold m-me down and— _hurt_ me." Olivia explains as I look up, though I knew he wasn't there anymore. This doctor did that to her? He did that to a ten year old? What the hell? What kind of sick bastard does that to a child?

"It's my fault, I guess—I just got scared and—asked too many questions." Olivia tries to put the blame on herself. I sit on the bed next to her and wrap my arms around her as she started to cry again.

"It's not your fault." I tell her, squeezing her shoulder. Olivia couldn't possibly blame herself. She had been a kid. It would have been impossible to fight back against a man in this thirties; especially if he was helped by two other adults.

"My mother continued to date him after that." Olivia says. I looked at her and she seemed dazed; it was almost like she didn't mean to say that aloud.

"Liv, did he hurt you other times?"

"It's not important." She shakes it off, not exactly answering the question. Though it was clear, that he had. If he hadn't hurt her, then she would have had no problem saying 'no'.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it. I'm going to go ask for another doctor." I say, getting up. I felt Olivia grab onto me. Her grip was tight. She wasn't looking directly at me, but I could tell by her body language that she was scared. I understood. Anyone would be after the trauma she suffered as a child.

I had to resist the urge to go punch the crap out of that guy.

"Don't go." Olivia eventually says, softly.

"I'm sure they'll be sending a different one anyways." I said, mostly to myself, giving myself a reason to not leave, for Olivia's sake. I wasn't going to leave her if she didn't want me to. "Move over."

When Olivia moved, I sat down on the bed. I put my arm around Olivia and then gently pushed her to lean into me. Once she allowed herself to be laying against me, I kept my one arm tightly around her as I stroked her hair. A small smile grew on my face. It was nice. I liked being able to comfort her.

"I'm here for you, Olivia." I say as I place a small kiss onto her forehead.

"I know."

* * *

 **A/N: Please don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order: Special Victims Unit, or any of its characters. They all belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.**

 **Thanks to Tif S, Kmksmommy, Robin0203, spacekitten2700, iHATEamarorollins, mrsking1976, & Guest for reviewing! They make me happy! Also, if you haven't I'd love if you could check out my other stories and One-Shots :)**

* * *

Elliot's POV

I sat there on the bed with Olivia in my arms. She managed to fall asleep about ten minutes. They hadn't sent a new doctor in. I knew I should maybe go check on that but I didn't want to leave her. Especially now that she was sleeping. I didn't want to disturb her. She needed to sleep. And I knew if I woke her and tried to leave—though knowing Olivia, she would try to deny it—she would be scared.

I wasn't going to leave her.

After about forty minutes there was a knock and then a woman entered the room. It took them that long to send in another doctor?

"Sorry about that wait." She apologizes. "Now if you wouldn't mind waking your wife, we can talk about what's wrong and what we can do for her."

I thought about correcting the doctor and telling her that Olivia isn't my wife, but decide against it. That didn't matter but if she brought it up again, then surly Olivia could correct her herself.

"Liv." I wake her up.

"What?" Olivia opens her eyes and once her eyes fall on the doctor, she sits up.

Olivia talks, well after she tried to deny that being here was a waste of time. I started to explain what was wrong before she cut me off and did it herself.

"My partner is just overacting." Olivia says and then starts to cough.

"Well I don't like the sound of that cough, so I do want to have a look." The doctor says and Olivia agrees, but only because she didn't have a choice. She knew I wasn't going to let her go anywhere until I was satisfied.

The doctor takes a look at Olivia's throat and then says that she wants to do a swab of her throat.

"Why is that necessary?" Olivia asks.

"It's possible you could have strep or a throat infection. To treat those you need antibiotics." The doctor explains, in basic terms meant that Olivia needed this test done. The doctor leaves to get the supplies, or whatever. I ease Olivia back into my arms and she doesn't resist.

"I hate you." Olivia says, hoarsely.

"No, you don't." I say.

"Yes, I do."

"Fine, I guess you hate those head rubs too." I say as I stop doing so.

"You're an ass."

"You're grumpy when you're sick." I couldn't hold back a laugh.

"I don't like hospitals."

"Don't worry, we'll be out of here soon."

"I still hate you."

"I could leave." I warned her, but I quickly regretted it.

"No! Don't go." I felt Olivia start to tremble.

"I wasn't—I'm sorry." I held closely and stroked her hair to calm her down. Well that was a shitty thing to say. I guess she's right; I am an ass. "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere." I comforted her until the doctor came back in. Olivia complied to the test, wanting to get it over with. She gagged, but it was over quickly.

"Okay just rest. I'll have the results in about a half hour."

"It wasn't terrible." I say awkwardly, trying to look on the bright side.

"You're still an ass."

"I know."

* * *

Olivia's POV

He may be an ass, but at least he's here. I won't ever admit it, but I'm glad he stayed.

Elliot once again eases me back into his arms where he then continues in his attempts at comforting me again. It was working. I did feel better. But I guess that might be because it feels nice. I'm not complaining—about that, at least. I still want to get out of this hell hole.

I still hate hospitals.

I almost fell asleep a couple times over the next hour, but I forced myself to stay awake. What the hell is taking so long? I just want to know what the hell is wrong so I can get out of here. I'm sure Elliot's wrong and it really is just the flu.

"How long has it been?" I ask. It feels like it's been a while.

"Almost an hour." Elliot tells me.

"Hospitals suck."

"And I'm the ass?"

I laugh.

The doctor then comes in shortly after that.

"Sorry the results just came in."

"Just the flu right?" I say, sitting up. I was ready to get out of here.

"No. You have Pharyngitis, which is a sexually transmitted throat infection, so we're going to need to put you on antibiotics." She tells me as she hands me a prescription. Then she gives Elliot a look. I guess she is thinking I either gave it or got it from him.

"You haven't—"

"We're work partners." I clear up.

"Oh." She says awkwardly before then asking me for names of any recent sexual partners. I sighed. There was only one. I guess this is what I get for trying to date.

This just keeps getting worse and worse.

* * *

 **A/N: Quick update for now! So Olivia has a throat infection, thanks to a one night stand she had a little while back. Please don't forget to review.**


End file.
